It is a major object of this invention to provide a dart board which will become illuminated in accordance with the accuracy of the thrown darts.
An objective is to provide a rotating part of the dart board which rotates in one direction in accordance with one or more accurately thrown darts by a first player striking the rotating portion in a position that the weight of the dart causes the rotating portion to move downwardly; thereafter, one or more accurately thrown darts by a second player into an opposite part of the rotating portion will cause the rotating portion to rotate in an opposite direction and to assume a position reflecting success by the second player, provided his dart or darts are far enough from the center of rotation and sufficient in number to more than counter-balance darts thrown into the rotating portion by the first player.
Another object is to provide a lighting system for the dart board so designed that lights of one color will illuminate in a rewarding and indicative fashion when one player is ahead and so that lights of a different color will go on, replacing the first lights, when a second player is ahead.
A further object is to provide for the lights being of the flashing kind so as to give the board a maximum of action.
Other objectives are to provide a dart board on which a variety of games can be played and enjoyed.
Still another object is to provide a dart board concept, rotating portions of which can be varied in number and position, all within the concepts of the invention.